Elizabeth Worthington
Elizabeth Worthington (1922- February 2, 1995) was a character in the short novel Halloween: Sam. Biography Elizabeth Worthington was a journalist who had always been drawn to dark cases. In 1942, the world was at war and Elizabeth was barely twenty years old and working at the local bomb assembly factory. Elizabeth would tell people that after each shift, she would bang her nails against the walls to create sparks from the fragments of gunpowder that was remaining. Sometime later, she was a on a date with a handsome man but that was all that he had to offer as far as Elizabeth was concerned. Their date was a dance in the hall in the middle of Whitecapel. As the night went on, Elizabeth's date began to bore her and this was when she noticed there was laughter in the far corner of the room. She made her way towards the area where she saw a funny, short man named Sam Loomis who was lighting everyone's cigarettes. Elizabeth made sure she had one in her hand as she wanted Sam to light it for her. She listened to his stories and smiled radiantly at him. He returned a smile but he knew of her game and didn't light her cigarette. After this, they would became good friends but Elizabeh wanted more as she had admired his focus and determination but what she was drawn to most was his compassion, his self-doubt and his fascination with twisted subjects. Sam eventually got involved with another woman. Sometime in 1957, Elizabeth was with Sam in a busy street as Sam decided it was time to leave London. Before he could leave, she tried to tell him that he could fix things in London and that he had a life there but she paused herself for a moment as she didn't want to create too much drama as her friend was leaving. Sam told her it was time for him to leave, shook her hand tightly and left. This one moment would haunt Elizabeth for the rest of her life. Elizabeth would continue to follow her friend through rumors and press clippings over the years. Sometime after January 27th 1995, Elizabeth learned that Sam had suffered a heart attack. On January 31st, Elizabeth searched through some boxes where she found the oldest picture of Sam that she had kept, the photo reminded her of when they first met. When she was done thinking of her past, she looked at herself in the mirror and she knew that at the age of 73, she needed some closure of her life and wanted to see Sam as she knew that he wouldn't be around for much longer. Elizabeth knew this task wouldn't be easy for her as Sam didn't keep in contact with her and the possiblity that he would be angry with her for an unannounced visit. As she continued to think about what she was going to do, all Elizabeth felt was that she was being stupid for her decisions around Sam. As time went on, Elizabeth packed her bags and left for the airport. She decided to visit her old friend. The next day Elizabeth arrived in the United States, which she hadn't seen in many years. She traveled towards Langdon, Illinois , which she felt was very warming and homeliness that she hadn't felt in many years. Once she reached Sam's house, she thought of the last time that she had seen him and how much he had lost when they departed from each other. She thought maybe it was his patient Michael Myers that Sam had found what he was looking for that he couldn't find in England. She then stopped herself from thinking anymore thoughts and got herself out of the cab. She watched the house as a an older man came towards the front door. Elizabeth hid behind a tree and listened in on the conversation between Leigh Brackett and Sam's nurse Marion Whittington. All she could hear was the first of the conversation before someone appeared behind her and knocked her unconscious. Elizabeth's hand was cut off, placed in a small bag, and she was taken to Sam's hosptial room. The person who knocked her out was Michael Myers and he had tied her to a chair, gagged her. He had also curved the name "Keri Tate" into her back. Elizabeth was now awake and looked at Sam with fear in her eyes. She heard Sam beg Michael to kill him and to leave her alone. As Myers moved toward Elizabeth, Sam tried to get out of his bed but he knocked him down. Sam screamed no as Michael sliced Elizabeth's cheek. She jerked around in the chair but was still unable to stop the attack on herself. She makes eye contact with Sam as Michael grabs her by the hair, pulls her back and her eyes are gouged out, severed and her tearducts are ripped away. Blood is pouring from her eye as she cries from her remaining eye and she prays that she will pass out. Her head then slumps as she passes out. Michael left the room shortly afterwards. As Sam was releasing her, he noticed that she was still alive and once she was free, she fell to the floor next to Sam and died. Michael then came back into the room and hid Elizabeth's body and made it appear that Sam was alone when he died and without any trouble. Back in England, Elizabeth's family reported her as missing but didn't have any idea that she had left for the United States for months and when they did discover this information, they only managed to trace her towards Langdon. She remained on the missing persons list in both England and the United States.Halloween: Sam '' Appearances * ''Halloween: Sam References Category:Female characters Category:Sam characters Category:Victims of Michael Myers Category:1990's deaths Category:1920's births Category:Main Characters